


30. Sex Toys

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Cutter is tiny AND horny, Derogatory Language, Edgeplay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Threats, Vibrators, threats of being publicly humiliated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Doug really should have considered his options more carefully before he accepted to work for Goddard Futuristics. Now, he finds himself under the thumb of one sadistic Marcus Cutter.And Cutter likes to play with his toys.





	30. Sex Toys

There should be some sign held up in prisons about being careful of who’s ready to break you out for no sensible reason. Some warning about carefully put together men who promise to pay for your daughter’s healthcare, because, really they need _ you _. Or maybe this kind of thing was obvious and Doug was just a bit stupid for falling for it.

“Sir, I don’t-”

“Oh, I assure you, Doug, this is part of your training.”

He looks at the egg sized object in his boss’s hand. Cutter seems undisturbed, his ferociously commercial smile firmly in place as he stares Doug down.

“To go to space?” Doug does not control the squeak in his voice. He’s pretty sure his concerns are more than valid this time around.

“To work in this company.” Cutter’s smile turns down like a sad, fucking terrifying clown. “You wouldn’t want to go back to prison would you? Annie would be so disappointed.”

Doug swallows. That counts as harassment, right?

But Cutter isn’t wrong. Annie _ would _be disappointed.

“Alright, okay, just… give it.”

Cutter’s smile returns, and it’s full of teeth.

“Oh it’s fine, Doug, I’m happy to help.”

“That really won’t be necessary, _ sir_.”

“Won’t it be?” Cutter actually looks like he doesn’t get the hint. It’s definitely a lie, but fuck it is unnerving. “I thought you didn’t have any experience with this? Unless you lied about your time in prison?”

Doug isn’t stupid, despite all evidence to the contrary, he recognizes a threat when he hears one.

“No! No, I didn’t- I just _ think _-”

“Doug,” - Cutter always looks charming. It only makes him more terrifying when he loses the smile - “Come _ here_.”

Doug shivers.

“Okay.”

He joins Cutter on the other side of the desk, doing his best to keep a polite smile despite the urge to flee far away and never come back.

“Good.”

Cutter shows him the desk with a raised eyebrow and Doug swallows. Slowly, he bends over it, trying to keep his hands under him until Cutter firmly pushes down on his back, forcing him to faceplant against the wood, with no purchase point to lever himself back up.

There’s a hand on his ass, digging almost painfully in his flesh.

“I see the training has done you good, Doug.” Over the fabric, he can feel a finger pressing over his crack, somehow pinpointing his asshole with an exact precision despite the pants he's still wearing. “It’s nice to see it's profiting you.”

Doug wants to respond something witty to that, to use his well-owned banter to try and pretend like he isn’t petrified by Cutter’s hands on him, but his tongue feels like it’s sticking to his palate, dry and too big to move properly in his mouth; to produce any sound. Cutter is still talking; some kind of spiel about Goddard Futuristics and how they value the health of their employees, but Doug can’t hear any of it over the feeling of hands possessively gripping his butt and thighs.

At any moment, Cutter will stop. He has to stop, right? But Doug already knows he won’t, and it’s not a surprise when one hand travels back to his ass and find its way between his legs.

Cutter rubs his cock gently and Doug is ashamed by how good it feels beyond the disgust. Then his zipper is being pulled down, and too soon, Doug finds himself with his pants pooling around his ankles. Cutter is still talking about something or other, tone joyful and bubbly as if they're having some kind of discussion about the company advantages instead of this sick game he's playing. Doug finds himself trembling, forced to brace himself even more on the desk because he is no longer positive his legs can hold him up.

“Don’t” He tries to say, half hoping Cutter won’t hear him.

Fat chance.

“I’m sorry, Doug, what did you say?” asks Cutter, a finger under his boxers waistband and a thumb rubbing at his hole through the fabric.

“I don’t- please don’t.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t hear you, Doug,” says Cutter pleasantly, and the fingers on his skin turn into claws, nails digging into Doug’s flesh. “Could you maybe repeat that?” His breath is hot on Doug’s neck, and he wonders if the man behind him is still a man, if what he’ll see if he turns around won’t be some kind of actual monster.

This definitely isn’t the tone of someone that intends to spare him.

“It was nothing, sir.”

“Oh really? You don’t have to be shy, Doug. If you want something, tell me.”

There’s an edge there, and as much as Doug is tempted not to respond he is absolutely certain it would only make it worst.

“I don’t want anything, sir.”

“Um…” Cutter’s hands leave Doug’s ass and for an instant he feels an immense relief. “Now, it’s very bad to lie, Doug.”

“Wha-”

“I _ know _ you want something, an I’m fine giving it to you, but you’re going to have to ask for it, otherwise we’ll just stay here until you behave.”

“I-”

“I do have a meeting in a few minutes, though, and I will not be happy if I have to show our colleagues what a stubborn little slut you are.”

Doug feels cold and empty, like his heart has suddenly stopped beating.

“So please, my dear, _ tell _ me _ what you want_.”

Doug’s eyes burn but he opens his mouth with effort.

“I want you to take my boxers off.”

“Ah. Better.” Doug feels the hands return to his ass, one finger immediately hooking into the fabric that is his last barriere. “But I’m afraid you’re missing… something. What do you think that might be?”

“Take my boxers off, please.”

“_ Good_. _ See_? That wasn’t too hard now, was it?”

Cutter pats his head like a dog and Doug bites into his own lip hard so as to not let out a sob. Then, unceremoniously, the fabric covering his ass is pulled down and he can feel the cold air over his skin just before Cutter splays his hand possessively over it. When he passes a thumb between Doug’s asscheek this time, nothing stops it from touching the actual flesh, and he rubs it with a pleased sound.

“_ Ah… _ Lovely.”

A sound escapes Doug without him being able to restrain it, and there’s something particularly humiliating about knowing Cutter is perfectly aware of what he’s doing to him. It’s probably what he gets out of it, too.

“_Now_, Doug dear,” - there’s the sound of a plastic cap opening - “I’m sure you understand there are…” - cold, wet fingers touch his skin - “expectations one needs to meet to work at Goddard.” - the fingers reach his asshole, and Doug resolutely swallow the scream that wants to escape him when he feels the pad of one press inwards. “A certain _ discipline _ we expect.” - the fingers doesn’t go further in, and Doug wants to weep with relief, but it’s still circling his hole, and he knows he’s only on borrowed time.

“You understand, Doug, I hope. I don’t want you to see this as a punishment, but as a training exercise. Do you understand, Doug?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry?” A nail catches on Doug’s skin, sending a short message of pain to his brain “Could you maybe repeat that?”

It takes all of Doug’s energy not to yell into the wooden surface of the desk. Instead, he forces himself to give Cutter the answer he wants.

“I understand, sir.”

“Good.”

Doug does yell when a whole finger is roughly shoved into him, all the way to the knuckle.

“Shhhh” says Cutter behind him, not even bothering to change the pitch of his voice. “It’s all part of the training.”

All of a sudden, Doug wonders how much of whatever this training will entail. How many time he’ll end up sprawled over his boss’ desk, awaiting to be used and humiliated.  
He wonders if Annie’s disappointment isn’t an acceptable price after all.

“It’s okay,” Cutter says in a soothing, flat voice, and Doug can fill him start to loosen his hole.

The worst, maybe, is that it doesn’t actually actually feel bad. Of course, Cutter doesn’t seem to be bothered to be gentle with him, opening him up unceremoniously, but he also isn’t cruel - not in a physical sense at least - and he seems to know exactly what he is doing. When Doug feels a second finger press against his entrance, it doesn’t hurt. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to think of anything but the hand manipulating him, opening him up to the whims of a cruel overlord. But he can hardly ignore the quick progression of the fingers in him, burning and soothing in turns, burrowing inside of him further and further. It feels as though Cutter is trying to put his mark on every inches of his insides, his fingers exploring his aching walls in every direction. Doug starts to wonder what he’s trying to do when the fingers brush something inside of him that sends a electrifying sensation to his whole body. He lets out a surprised gasp and tries to scramble away from the overwhelming sensation, but Cutter has a firm grip on his hips and he can only smother a wail as the man rubs harder on what he can only assume is his prostate. It feels good, too good and it makes Doug’s head spin. He can feel his dick fill with blood, becoming hard.

Of course Cutter notices as well.

“We want you to enjoy your time in the company,” Cutter says as he tugs Doug’s dick, and rips a moan out of him, “but you have to understand that restraint is important.” He presses down on Doug’s prostate at the same time as he passes a firm thumb over the head of his cock, and Doug’s hips fuck forward in his grip out of pure instinct, a physical search for pleasure. “Do you understand, Doug?”

“I understand, sir.” he responds, trying not to moan at the pleasure, trying not to cry at the disgust and humiliation.

Cutter hums thoughtfully as he rams his fingers back into Doug’s prostate to get another gasp out of him.

“I’m not sure you do, Doug dear. But that’s fine. This is what this exercise is about.”

Cutter’s phone rings.

“Yes?”

Fingers rub harder on his prostate and Doug tries desperately to reign his moans in.

“Mr. Kepler is here for his appointment.”

A last push and then the fingers retreat. Doug wants to cry with relief.

“Good. I’ll be done in a few minutes.” They come back with something larger, smooth, and Doug suddenly remembers the egg Cutter had presented him with what feels like eons ago. “Tell Warren to wait five minutes, will you?”

He hangs up the phone as the object start to press deeper into Doug, wider than two fingers ever had been.

“_ Please _, I don’t-” Doug tries to plead and trash out of pure panic, but Cutter’s hand on him are like steel reinforced manacles, and his tone is as sharp as a razor blade.

“Don’t disappoint me now, Doug.”

The egg is excruciatingly slow to enter him, which Doug is sure Cutter is doing on purpose. Slowly, it stretches him around its shaft, and settle deep within him, right over Doug’s prostate, and as Cutter takes his fingers out, it is the only thing still keeping him open.

“Do you want anything, Doug?” asks Cutter, his breath at his neck, and his pants barely brushing Doug’s naked legs. He strokes Doug’s cock slowly, the sensation maddening with how pleasurable, how repugnant it is. “Anything at all?”

He swallows painfully.

“No, sir.” There’s a particularly hard stroke around his cock, and it takes it all he has not to let out a cry of pleasure.

“Are you sure?” But before Doug has any chance to try to understand what he’s fishing for, he’s talking over him, “Well then,” Cutter’s weight and hands suddenly disappear, “get dressed. You know I love spending time with you, Doug, but I do have a meeting to attend to.”

Doug hesitantly straightens up, nearly tripping when it makes the egg shift against his prostate.

“What?”

Cutter isn’t even paying attention to him anymore, rubbing his hands with a kind of hand sanitizer. At Doug’s hesitance, he looks back, a look of disappointed consternation on his face.

“Well? Please hurry, Doug. I have a tight schedule today. You wouldn’t want to make me late, would you?”

It’s enough to spur him into action, even though every motion only reminds him of the toy still nestled deep in his ass, sending sparks of burning pleasure to his brain whenever he moves. All the same, he doesn’t want to bring more of attention from Cutter upon himself, and he quickly puts his boxers and pants back on, despite the uncomfort.

“Good,” says Cutter once he’s fully dressed again. “this is the beginning of your training then. I’m sure you know just how displeased I’d be if you tried to… remove yourself from this learning experience. Don’t you, Doug?”

He nods, throat dry. All hopes of getting rid of the egg as soon as he’s out of the office dissipating. He has no illusion that whatever he does, Cutter will find a way to know.

“Now, I would hope you know that’s not how you respond to a superior officer, Doug.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and Doug?” Cutter gets close again, their side touching and his head slotting into the crook of Doug’s neck. It feels way too intimate.

“Um- Yes, sir?”

“Don’t touch yourself. That body is now a propriety of Goddard Futuristics and that means only _ I _get to play with it. So you better restrain yourself, because you don’t you want to see what happens if you don’t.” Hands are at his crotch, cuping his hard dick with a worrying gentleness. “Understood, officer Eiffel?”

Doug struggles through the “Yes sir.” as Cutter gives him one long, luxurious last stroke before retreating, leaving him cold and aching.

“Come in.”

Doug is startled by the door opening, revealing a man, taller and broader than him, with a squared jaw and a lazy smile on his face. He has a moment of panic where he thinks the man knows of everything that had just happened, or, worse, thinks he tried to seduce his boss and got a slap on the wrist. He’s all too conscious of the probably very obvious bulge in his jeans, and the furious blush on his face, probably accompanied with shiny eyes from the tears he’d been repressing, and his hair being all over the place from Cutter gripping them.

“Ah, Warren. Good to see you.” Cutter, of course, looks perfectly put together. “Please take a seat.”

“Warren” obeys with a diligent “sir”, sending an amused glance Doug’s way, and shame burns low in his belly. “Warren” _ knows _exactly what has just happened to him. Worst, he’s in on the joke.

“Doug?” Cutter sends him an impatient glance, very clearly asking him to leave.

So he grits his teeth and bows slightly, and starts towards the door.

“Oh, Doug, one more thing?” comes from behind him, and he turns, keeping his breathing in check. When he leaves he can break down. Once he’s out he can find a loophole, _ something- _

“Have a good day.” There’s something in Cutter’s hand, something black and small, “I’ll see you later.”

The egg inside of him starts to vibrate, sending an immediate, furious stimulation on his prostate, and Doug can’t control the whimper that escapes him as he catches himself on the doorway.

Warren turns to look at him, all polite concern and disconcerted smile. Doug wants to rip his face off.

“Have a- ah- good day, sir.” He manages to spit out, before he crosses the door and slams it behind himself.

Cutter’s assistant gives him a disdainful look as he crosses the waiting room with wobbly legs - the egg still torturing him with an overwhelming pleasure that has nowhere to go. He hates her too.

It’s only when he reaches his quarters, curling up on the bed and shaking violently with the painful, unrelenting waves of pleasure, that he allows himself to break and cry, cursing his stupidity, and all of Goddard Futuristic.

There’s no way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this to go much further but tiiime, so this might become a series of Doug slowly becoming Cutter's sex slave. Right now, I'm thinking of public humiliation and cock warming, but I'd happily take any suggestion (within my own preferences and squick)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this second to last kinktober! As for myself, I'm happy this soon will be over because I am Tired.
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
